Caught in his net
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: What happenes when a horny itachi get's stuck in the elevator with a sakura , she get's caught in his game and soon find's herself addicted to him this story contains lemons you have been warned


**This story contains lemons so those who still have virgin eyes don't read it trust me contains mature stuff. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED DO NOT SUE ME FOR THE ADVERSE REACTIONS AND CONSEQUINCEES**

**Just kiddin gin-chan is out.**

* * *

**Caught in his net**

Today sakura hit the jackpot she got hire at the biggest tycoon company in the world , she was assigned as the staff manager , what she did not knew is the fact that there was another candidate who was the director of the staff manager .

"WHAT!?YOU MEAN I STILL HAVE A BOSS?!" she yelled at the secretary

"Calm down miss haruno-san !Now you must report to must go to your office there is a schedule on the table with what you must you do, and you will also meet your boss" with that sakura left pissed off and cursing under her breath

* * *

**_Sakura pov:_** I wonder with what asshole I must work…sigh I hate my life..why me??what did I do to deserve this..look at the bright side sakura maybe she or he won't be that bad maybe im just to arrogant and stubborn

* * *

Normal pov: As sakura entered her office she noticed a tall dark raven haired man , the first thing she noticed beside's his dark hair and expression , was his muscular chest.

Her inner drooled while she tried to calm herself

"My name is Haruno Sakura!you must be the director?" she asked

"Yes my name it Uchiha Itachi!but you may call me itachi , it's ok" he said smirking

"Fine " with that they started to do the paper work with some help from itachi she finished it just in time , without staying over the program like usual.

Mentally sighing she smiled this guy wasn't as bad as she thought the last thing that had to be done was a one last dam paper , which was finished in a few minutes

With that sakura wanted to get up but somehow itachi managed to trip her not intentionally and make her fall on her but.

* * *

Itachi pov: "sorry sakura my bad let me help " with that his hormones and inner were yelling he saw her black sexy underwear .

He could already feel his erection getting harder and bigger and he helped the girl to get up and quickly sat down

_**OMG!!he was soo horny now he would just throw her on the desk now and fuck her insanely without stopping but he controlled himself**_

* * *

**Normal pov:**

"Sorry itachi-san I guess I was really stressed today ..is there anything else you need?" she asked

"Umm noo and it's ok" he said while his inner answered her question

**Inner itachi: oh yeah babe there would be something I want .. to screw you badly **

With that itachi calmed down same as his throbbing member which was driving him mad , they both left to the elevator to go home

* * *

In the elevator:

After they passed the third floor it got blocked and suddenly the were trapped and even worse together

After an hour bored itachi decided to find more about this beautiful flower

"Sakura im sure your husband or fiancée should you what happened you could call him and tell him" he was cut off by her

"Im not married, not engaged but single maybe you should call "again she was cut off by his answer

"No im single like you I moved about a week ago in New York " he told her

"Oh I've been living here since I was little" she said

Another hour passed she noticed itachi's eyes they were like lusting but over what? Over her?something told sakura she was about to find out

Itachi got up and went to sakura and leaned down to her until their noses brushed

"Itachi..What are you : she was cut of by his lips which smashed themselves on hers and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

He licked her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted and as soon as his tongue entered her mouth he tasted her.

Coming to the conclusion that she tasted like cherries he enjoyed it and then found her tongue and coaxed her's in a heated dance

She found the urge to moan in his moan in his mouth when she felt his erection pocking her inner thigh , he was big that was one thing for sure

After parting for air they looked in each others eyes and found their lust ,confirming that they both wanted each other .

Itachi attacked her shirt and unbuttoned it and started to plant butterfly kisses on her neck on one of them he bit really hard making her groan in pain and pleasure, as an apology he nuzzled it and licked the hickey.

He smirked when he saw her black braw which made him even hornier

"You look sexy in black" he whispered and resumed to her braw unclipping it which let her full breasts to come out , placed his lips on he left breast sucking it like and infant on his mother, he applied the same pleasure to the other one

"No fair only I am being undressed " the rosette woman said with a pout

Without a second thought she removed his shirt and started to ran her finger over his six pack

Itachi groaned in pleasure it was like a feather was touching his chest with that he decided he wanted to fuck her insanely right here right now

He quickly took of her pants and her underwear and smirked when he saw her pink curls

"What ..you were expecting purple?" she asked blushing and looking away

He leaned down and claimed her lips as his while two fingers entered her slowly and noticed how wet she was

He pumped in and out of her making her moan in ecstasy and decided that he tortured her enough, sakura wrapped her long leg's around his hips rubbing against his erection making him groan

Quickly he removed his pant's and nested himself between her leg's at her entrance

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked looking at her she nodded

With that he slammed himself in a painfully manner in her , while she more screamed in pleasure and started to thrust in her slowly, while the female groaned since it was to slow

Smirking he picked his speed thrusting even faster every time inside of her , she bite his shoulder in pleasure leaving her teeth marks on him .

With one more thrust he emptied his seed in her while she had her second orgasm , both were covered in sweat their sweet , the whole room was filled with the smell of sex

After they got dressed the elevator problem got fixed and both sighed

"Sakura are you free tonight?" itachi asked

"Um yes" she replied

"Then ill pick you up later for some dinner and then we can continue our previous activities" he smirked as he whispered in her ear making her moan when he ran his tongue on her ear

"uh.u y-y-yes" she stuttered

"The ill se you later" he smirked and left leaving her his phone number

* * *

That night after dinner came 4 rounds of hot sex between the couple , both coming to the conclusion that they loved and wanted each other, a week later sakura moved at itachi and got engaged

An so she fell in his net of pleasure desiring and becoming addicted to him


End file.
